My Vampire Bite
by BubbleMania
Summary: Will raven ever recieve her vampire bite?
1. Chapter 1

Rights go to Ellen Schreiber My Vampire BITE!

Raven POV

Alexander looked at me with his intense chocolate eyes and asked the same question one more time, ¨Are you sure?¨ I answered saying I was absolutely positive. He brushed away the hair from my neck and started to lean down when all of a sudden we were interrupted. REALLY? He was just about to turn me and once again we were interrupted! I turn around to see Sebastian and Luna. I ran over to Luna and pulled her aside and said, ¨Alexander was just about to bite me!¨ Luna face dropped and she said ¨Oh I will go get Sebastian and we will give you two some privacy.¨ She turned to leave but I quickly grabbed her arm and told her to stay and so she stayed.

Alexander POV

After my failed attempt to turn Raven and then hanging out with Luna and Sebastian I took Raven home and then returned to the mansion to think about what I did wrong to see that hurt expression on her face when I dropped her off. The next night I bought black roses just to be safe. When I arrived I was greeted by Raven who seemed in a little bit of a better mood but not by much.

Alexander Pov

The next day I find Raven singing on the steps waiting for me to arrive.

*Song Raven singing*

When we're drivin' in your carand you're talking to me one on one but you've becomeSomebody else round everyone elseYou're watching your back like you can't relaxYou're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to meTell meWhy do you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

¨I guess you are mad at me. ¨ Raven looked at me in a way that I had just asked the dumbest question ever. ¨You act totally different when you are alone with me but when there is other people around you act like I am never going to be that cool as you. I love you with all of my heart but I just so confused and I don't even know if you love me any more because you never ever say that to me anymore! If you are trying to send me a message that you don't love me anymore then it is loud and clear.¨ I felt so bad because at this point she has broken down in tears. I never realized I acted like that till she brought it up. I feel like a huge jerk!

Raven POV

I put my hands over my eyes and just started to cry. While crying I was picked up and pulled into a hug. I uncovered my eyes to see that Alexander had picked me up and was now looking into my eyes. Alexander said ¨ You're right I am not in love with you, I am so past in love that I can not live a second without you. You're also right that you are never going to be as cool as me because you are going to be always so much cooler than I will ever be! I never ever want to stop being your boy friend ever!¨ I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips to tell him all was forgiven. I loved him so much and I never wanted to break up with him ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rights Go to Ellen Schreiber

Raven POV

Alexander took me on a date at the cemetery and after some major lip locking he made his way down to my neck and I was in so much shock because he was finally going to turn me! He asked me if I was ready and I told of course I was ready. He was only inches away and I could feel him hesitating and I once again told him I was ready. Then he took the plunge and turned me into a vampire. First I felt him go in then I felt pain. Lastly I felt pure bliss! My amazing vampire boyfriend just turned me into a vampire and I could not be any happier! The best part was we were on sacred ground and we were now bonded eternally!

The next day I woke up next to my vampire boyfriend and got my phone out to see the time, boy that screen was bright. The time on my phone said 6:30 pm! I slept through the whole day. Alexander would be waking up soon so I text and say ¨Morning J¨I turned my pone off then open the coffin and got out and opened the trap door and went into the ¨bedroom¨ About 5 minutes later Alexander wakes up and comes out while I am looking into a blank mirror. Alexander asks ¨are you having fun?¨ I answer saying yes. My life long wish has come true and now I am a vampire with my vampire boyfriend!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rights go to Ellen Schreiber

Raven POV

I went from being happily in bliss to scared out of my mind. I was checking my email when all of a sudden I got an instant message from ? The email said: Raven meet me at The Crypt at seven pm tonight….don't be late - Anonymous. My gut instinct said that it was Jagger. I had to go there to protect the ones that I loved. I arrived right at seven and rushed in to The Crypt. In The Crypt I saw one table, a couple of candles and a single black rose. ¨is anyone here?¨ I continued to shout that over and over again. Finally ? Came out and I was completely overwhelmed with shock. Even though I knew I loved the person I was to angry and as I walked over and slapped ? Across the face and ? fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 rights go to Ellen Schreiber

Raven POV

I immediately felt bad and went over to ? and said to him ¨_I _am so sorry Alexander. I just was so scared about who IM' D me. I know that doesn't give me an excuse but I hope you will forgive me!¨ Alexander looked at me and said that he forgave me. Apparently all this was a surprise date and that Jagger had let him use the club for the whole night. I was so touched that he would go through all of the trouble just for me. After dinner I was lost in his kisses. My life was great


End file.
